


gonna let it burn

by Capbuckyang



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: He looks gorgeous, still high off their win, and some would argue that his beard looks like a grizzly bear attached itself to his face, but Jo finds it really hot, especially when he thinks about how good it will feel against his skin.





	

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jo feels the heady rush of excitement make his dick twitch. He reaches out and wraps his hand around it lightly, eyes on Steven as he undresses in a dragged out, slow pace.

“Come _on_ ,” Jo knows he’s being whiny and impatient but he’s waited for so long, waited till the game was over then sat through team dinner being good and now he just wants Steven to get naked and join him on the bed already.

“What’s the rush?” Steven gives him a quirked eyebrow and how the fuck does taking off an old pair of navy blue boxers look so damn _sexy_?

“You’re so fucking hot,” Jo says, voice cracking only a little.

Steven smiles, his blue eyes are intense and almost sparkly right now; he’s happy. It makes Jo feel like he’s on top of the world, seeing him that happy, with the team, with him.

He looks gorgeous, still high off their win, and some would argue that his beard looks like a grizzly bear attached itself to his face, but Jo finds it really hot, especially when he thinks about how good it will feel against his skin.

“Come on, please,” Jo whines when Steven takes his time adjusting Jo on the bed. He smiles at Jo, then playfully tugs him down in his direction, bringing him towards the edge of the bed.

Jo tries to protest, but Steven leans over and kisses quiet for a minute. Jo clings to his shoulders, grinding his dick against Steven’s abs, mewling into his mouth. He sucks on Steven’s tongue and feels sparks shoot down his spine when Steven pinches his nipple, rubbing a soothing thumb over the pebbled skin.

“You want something?” Steven’s smirking, he slides a hand down his chest, fingers tracing over the head of his cock.

“Touch me,” Jo whines and Steven chuckles.

“So needy, just gagging for it, aren’t you?” Jo’s hip rise on instinct and he feels his whole body shudder in relief when Steven wraps a hand around his dick.

“Yeah, there you go, _fuck_ you’re so wet.” Steven sucks a nipple into his mouth, and Jo can’t muffle the sounds he’s making.

Steven’s hand feels ridiculously good on his dick, he strokes in a steady rhythm, letting Jo fuck up into his fist. Jo starts making these soft caught sounds, like he’s trying to hold back, but it feels so good and he won’t last long if Steven doesn’t slow down.

“Jesus, Jo,” Steven pants out when Jo reaches between them and grips Steven’s dick in his sweaty, hot palm, pulling the foreskin back to rub at the slick head. Jo brings his thumb up to his mouth to taste and Steven bites the tendon on his neck, sucking a bruise there.

“I wanna suck you off, Steve, please,” Jo says, gripping the back of Steven’s thigh, rutting up against him.

Steven tilts his head and catches his mouth up in another kiss, shifting over him in a way that makes Jo groan, for the unexpected pressure on his dick. He tightens his fist around Jo, stroking in earnest, and Jo’s so glad right now that he gets so wet when he’s turned on, it makes the friction and glide so much better.

His brain feels like it’s melting, toes curling, he’s so fucking _close_ -Steven pulls away completely.

“What the fuck, _Steve_ ,” he squirms on the bed, his voice close to cracking with tears with how badly he wants to _come_.

“Give me a minute, eh? I wanna eat you out.”

Steven grabs a pillow, drops it to the ground, then falls to his knees and Jo flushes full body, his dick spurting more precome against his stomach.

“Fuck, Steve, yeah, yes please I want that.”

Jo lets him push his legs apart, begging for his touch, trying to take deep even breaths and come back from the edge.

It feels like too much, he’s completely open and exposed like this, his skin’s mottled red from how embarrassed and turned on he is. His dick’s leaking and he can’t hold back the needy whimpers in his throat when Steven presses light kisses over his ankles, up his thighs, his beard softer than anyone would expect.

He loves when Steven sucks his dick, can’t get enough of Steven fucking him, but when Steven rims him? Jo loves that more than he’d like to admit.

He loses himself in the sensation, it feels so fucking good, he loses the ability to do anything but ask for more until his throat’s raw from crying out.

“You did so good tonight, baby, couldn’t keep my eyes off of you,” Steve presses kisses up his ball sac, just nuzzling for a minute, teasing Jo. “I wanted to hold you down right there on the ice, fuck you open on my tongue, show everyone how good you are for me.”

“I love being good for you,” Jo pants out and feels Steven bite the soft skin on his ass cheek, licking over the buzzing sting. Jo whines when Steven finally licks over his hole, just a soft wet pressure that has Jo keening and edging closer to his mouth.

“Hold yourself open, Jo,” Steven says next and Jo obliges immediately, brings his hands down to keep his thighs parted, his head falls back into the pillows when Steven rubs his beard over his hole, the sensitive skin behind his balls.

“Holy shit, that feels- _fuck._ ”

Jo knows he won’t be able to talk much more soon, can barely keep up a coherent string of words now.

“Yeah? Feel good?”

The grin Steven shoots him this time is just straight up _filthy_.

 _Shit_ , Jo has to squeeze his eyes shut for a minute to not blow his load before he can get Steven’s mouth really on him. He always gets so desperate when Steven has one of these moods, teasing him and wanting to pull him apart.

“It’s good, Steve, I want-I want you deeper, _please_.” Jo’s breath hitches when Steven bites the curve of his cheek lightly then gives him exactly what he wants. He presses wet, sucking kisses down from his balls, circles his mouth over his hole and sucks.

He can’t wreck Jo with his words after that, too busy fucking his tongue inside Jo, letting him get messy and wet all over. He rubs his beard over him after every few licks, and it sparks pleasure down to Jo’s toes, the sensitive skin turning redder. Jo lets go of one of his thighs to run a hand through Steven’s hair. It’s long enough to tug at, so Jo uses that to his advantage, pulls when Steven starts to tease him with light flickering licks.

Jo can’t contain his needy moans and whimpers, lets go of Steven’s hair and wraps a hand around his dick when Steven looks up at him, catching his eyes.

It’s so fucking _hot_ , Jo’s dick pulses but he grips tight around the base, wanting to last longer, wanting to draw it out. He keeps his strokes light, twisting his fist around the head and bucking his hips up when Steven fucks his tongue deep, helping Jo keep himself spread wide for his mouth with a hand holding his thigh firm.

Jo’s so close, his skin feels clammy with sweat and he can’t stop whining Steven’s name, want this to go on forever, but also wants to come his brains out already.

Steven pulls back a little, biting a hickey in the soft crease of his thigh and Jo shudders with the pleasure-pain of it.

“Steve, I wanna come, please I wanna come _so bad._ ”

“I know, baby, you’re so close aren’t you? Fucking yourself on my tongue, so hot Jo, god you’re gonna feel this for days,” Steven’s fingers run over the sensitive skin, and Jo begs him to fuck him, please, please fuck him, so he slides one in slowly, not deep enough, but it feels amazing anyway, just having pressure against the nerve endings there as he licks over his hole, sucking wetly, making him sloppy.

Jo starts jerking his dick faster, can feel the edges of his orgasm starting up, and Steven doesn’t stop, fucks him with a finger and his tongue until Jo’s crying from how good it feels, his cock pulses and he comes all over his stomach and fingers.

He’s shaking as he comes down, his thighs feel sore, but in a good way. Steven lets one hand up from his thigh and gently removes Jo’s own hand to settle in more comfortably.

Jo feels floaty, his skin’s tingling where Steven presses a final kiss and stands up to lean over him. His beard’s all wet, lips dark pink and his eyes are almost too dark to be blue.

“You okay?” He cups Jo’s cheeks and runs a hand down Jo’s belly, feeling the evidence of his orgasm. “Come on me,” Jo says in return and Steven laughs, throaty and beautiful and Jo can’t believe he gets to have this.

Jo arches up when Steven’s fingers trail down between his legs, right over his hole.

“Here?” Steven asks and Jo whimpers, bites his lip and nods eagerly.

God _yes_ , fuck he wants Steven to mess him up.

Jo scoots back until Steve can plant himself on the bed on his knees, right between Jo’s thighs. He’s less worried about being so exposed now, reaches down and touches himself over the wet skin. He feels hot, feverish and tender from where Steven had been licking him open. The light burn from Steven’s beard makes him shiver, his dick twitches, wanting to fill up again.

“Fuck, Jo, you’re so gorgeous,” Steven says and his voice sounds completely wrecked. His grip is tight on dick, his fingers twisting at the head. He’s close, Jo can tell, and he wants to change his mind, wants Steven to knee walk up the bed and let Jo suck his dick down until his own hardens up again.

But he wants this more, wants to feel Steven come right where he left him open and sensitive.

“I need it, Steve, you’re close, aren’t you? Just come on me, mess me up,” Jo says and tightens his thighs around Steven's waist, pulling him closer.  Steven's fingers dig deep into one of Jo’s thighs, a reprimand for being so demanding, so needy.

Jo doesn’t care, he wants this, he played so well tonight and just came on his Captain’s tongue and now he wants his Captain to come all over his ass, mark him up and make him messy.

He reaches down and wraps a hand over Steven’s, guiding him to fit his cock against his hole, the slick pressure making him let out a soft cry and drop his head back into the pillows. He doesn’t thrust in, but Jo’s slick and loose from Steven’s mouth and the way he’s grinding against him is a near thing.

“Oh, fuck,” Steven’s dick pulses and Jo watches avidly, his slick hot come landing right between his cheeks, making him moan and arch up. His dicks mostly hard again so he starts a light stroke, barely tugging until Steven’s finished coming down and leans down to slump over him. Jo giggles and moves around, trying to get more comfortable under his weight. "Stay still," Steven mumbles and slides a hand into Jo's hair, tugging his head up to press soft, sucking kisses over his neck. 

Jo sighs happily, runs his fingers gently through Steven's slightly sweaty hair. He feels slick and satisfied, presses a kiss against Steven’s temple.

“We need a shower,” Steven finally says and stands up, dragging Jo up with him. Jo distracts him from his showering mission by kissing him, deep and needy, his cock is hard again and he wants Steven to ruin him however he wants.

“Oh no, we’re not doing this here, come on, shower first."

Steven makes him stay in the bathroom and turns on the shower head. “Gotta change the sheets,” he says and then leaves Jo in the shower under the hot spray. Jo's muscles relax with the water pouring down and he internally thanks Steven for choosing a great shower head with perfect pressure.

“Gonna join me or what?” Jo asks when he sees Steven staring at him from the sliding door, grin easy and affectionate.

“Need to take care of that first, don’t I?” Steven point to his dick, it’s hard as fuck, bobbing between his legs and Jo teases him, leans his head back and jerks his dick in slow pulls. Steven steps in, muffled curses mixed with praises get drowned out by the shower spray, and presses Jo against the tiled wall. He swallows Jo’s giggles with a kiss, has him panting and rocking his hips up against him in no time.

Steven keeps his fist tight, twist at the head and has Jo gasping and biting down on his shoulder from the delicious feeling curling up his spine.

It doesn’t take much for Jo to come, slicking Steven’s fingers up and grinning lazily up at him under the shower spray. He drops to his knees and swallows down Steven’s half hard cock.

“You’re insatiable, fuck,” Steven moans when Jo runs his tongue over the thickest vein, closing his eyes and giving into the moment.

Steven’s fingers drift to Jo’s mouth, slipping in alongside his cock. It’s harder for Jo to keep a suction like that, but the look on Steven’s face is so intent he goes with it.

He gives a few soft licks at his slit, then goes down completely, closing his eyes as Steven’s thick cock fills his mouth and the hot water beats down on his back.

Steven runs his fingers through Jo’s hair and rocks lightly, being careful not to choke him. It doesn’t take long before Steven comes down his throat and Jo licks his lips when he’s done, only rising when Steven drags him up to his feet.

“Wash my hair?” he asks Steven softly, feeling oddly needier now than when he was lying on the bed with everything on display. Steven kisses him soft and sweet then turns him around, pulling him back to chest. He washes his hair and his body too, making sure to get every crease and being gentle between his cheeks.

Jo leans back into his chest, almost dozing, and only leaves the dazed, pleasure induced moment to wash Steven’s hair. He loves the way Steven becomes pliant and loose after sex, and it’s even better when he’s wet and warm under the hot shower.

They dry off quickly and then they brush their teeth side by side.

Steven swats his ass with a towel when Jo teases him about the grizzly beard and pulls him close until they both flop onto the bed.

“You weren’t complaining about it earlier,” Steven says and Jo feels the sting there, but it’s slight, a good kind of pain, one he wants to keep and remember and if he thinks about too much will make his dick hard in a matter of seconds.

“What are you doing?” Jo asks when Steven leans over to the side table and pulls out a bottle of Aloe.

“Turn over,” Steven says and Jo feels a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Steve, I’m fine, can barely even feel it.”

“Turn over, Jo,” Steven repeats it with more of his Captain voice leaking through and Jo can’t deny him, turns over and sighs when Steven kisses down his spine. It’s too sweet, but Jo loves it regardless, loves being taken care of.

Steve applies the aloe gently, kisses the base of his spine when he’s done and pulls Jo into his arms.

Jo cups his face and kisses him softly on the lips. The beard feels thick and fuzzy against his mouth, not bad, just different.

“I can shave it off.”

“What?” Jo asks, he’s feeling sleepy, tucked up close and comfortable against Steven.

“The beard, I can shave it.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Your face,” he says and then Jo realizes he means the beard burn, and then he remembers where else he’s got beard burn and blushes. Steven chuckles.

“I like it,” Jo blurts out. “I mean, you look good with it.”

“Yeah?” Jo nods and Steven kisses him, soft, and then again deeper, running a hand down his side to squeeze his ass.

“You could trim it if you want.” Jo says finally, when he’s barely kissing back, his eyes closing without his permission. He can’t help it, after a well fought game and two orgasms, he’s about ready to pass out.

Steven kisses his forehead. “Okay, I’ll trim it, now sleep, Jo.”

Jo smiles, tucks his face against Steven’s neck and presses a kiss there before he finally does fall asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://avasilevskiy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
